I hate everything!
by kitsumii
Summary: Haikal mempunyai dua bahagian...satu baik atau boleh dikatakan positif dan satu lagi negatif. Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar macam dikawalnya...tetapi bahagian negatif menguasai badan Haikal! Mampukah Haikal & Halilintar menghadapi perkara ini? Warning: oc inside
Maaf! Kitsu lambat publish fanfic...

Kitsu ada ujian yang bertajuk

Modul kecermelangan 1

Ada sehingga jummat (23 April)

Warning:

Male! Halina, ooc!Hali, darkside! Haikal

Pair: Haikal x Halilintar

* * *

Sudah sebulan Haikal tidak pernah senyum. Dia hanya memasang wajah yang eerm...macam Halilintar! Dan dah setahun Halilintar & Haikal bercouple...semuanya elok je, lepas tu ada sesuatu perkara yang membuatkan Haikal tidak pernah tersenyum.  
Kini, Haikal hanya termenung di dalam bilik. Tidak hiraukan ada bencana atau tidak, panggilan telefon dan panggilan seseorang.

"Hei, Haikal...mak kau tengah membebel kat bawah sebab kau tak nak makan masakan dia..." kata ayah Haikal yang hanya tersenyum paksa

"Tak lapar..." yah, lupa bagitahu yang Haikalpun guna perkataan singkat akhir-akhir ini

Itu baru kejadian di rumah. Di sekolah? Dengan Halilintar? Dengan kawan-kawan yang lain? Semuanya ada perbezaan cuma bahagian senyum tu...dia tak pernah.

"Oi, Kal kau faham tak kerja mat-" belum habis Halilintar bertanya sudah dijawab oleh Haikal

"Tak" haah...Halilintar tak suka perkara ni berlaku, mungkin ni salah dia sebab tak percaya kepada Haikal...sekarang ni, nilah akibatnya!

×Halilintar's pov× Aku tak boleh tahan lagi! Dia memang dah melampau! Aku perlukan bantuan untuk tengok lagi senyuman khas tu kepada aku...aku akan mintak tolong Gempa.

"Maaf, Hali aku ada kerja nak buat..." dan aku ditolak oleh Gempa

"Bukan urusan aku...hoaam!" Geram betul! Siaplah Air tengoklah muka dia nanti...

"Kitorang nak pergi main kat rumah Gopal! Bye!" Memang aku tak kisahpun si Taufan & Api ni...tak pernah kesah kalau diorang degil...grr...

×Halilintar's pov end×

* * *

–Haikal's pov–  
Aku benci untuk lalui kehidupan. Bahkan aku benci hidup aku walaupun bahagia. Memang sering aku menangis sorang-sorang tanpa pengetahuan yang lain, menangis sepanjang hayat...aku punya Halilintar tapi...d-dia memang tak tahu perasaan aku! Aku nak ajak dia pergi tempat kegemaran aku, dia menolak atas alasan ada pertandingan, itu aku biarkan dia pergi. Tetapi pada masa lapang, dia tetap tak mahu ikut. Mula-mula aku tak kesah sangat...makin lama aku pendamkan rasa benci...makin merana diri aku!

"A-aku benci untuk buat senyum palsu...aku benci semua ni!"

Sekarang, aku tengah terbaring di atas katil dan sudah mengunci pintu. Perasaan benci dah menakluk diri aku! A-aku tak boleh bertahan...aku tak tahan untuk tersenyum tanpa sebab dan dipaksa hati untuk membuat yang lain selesa...a-a-aku...

–Haikal's pov end–

Menjalani hidup memang susah, itulah yang difikirkan Haikal. Dia memang jenis yang ada dua muka, satu baik dan satu lagi benci. Semua orang cakap dia baik hati dan sentiasa positif...tapi, diorang memang senang diperdayakan!

*Di sekolah*  
Pada suatu petang, Halilintar tengah tidur nyenyak di atas meja belajarnya. Kini semua orang sudah balik, tiada yang tersisa kecuali seorang budak yang tengah membangunkan Halilintar.

"Hali-kun, jomlah pergi taman tu!" Kejut Haikal sambil menggoyangkan badan Halilintar

"Hnng..." Halilintar memang sangat penat semasa rehat kerana ada pertandingan taekwondo pada masa itu memang dia penat...

Selepas kejadian itu, Haikal terus pergi ke tempat lain. Meninggalkan Halilintar sendirian. Selepas beberapa minit baru Halilintar bangun dari tidur, mukanya memang menampakkan reaksi penat. Dia terus mencuci muka di tandas lalu terus balik.

'Hmm? Selalunya Kal mesti kejut aku...apa dia ada mesyuarat?' Bisik hati Halilintar yang kerap dikejut oleh Haikal

Baru sahaja fikirkan boyfriendnya, terus dia ternampak seseorang yang terbaring di atas rumput yang sedikit basah kerana hujan semalam, Halilintar mulanya mengendah dan berfikir itu mesti orang lain. Namun tidak, dia terus melihat dari jauh reaksi si pemuda itu. Bulu roma Halilintar mula menaik dengan kata-kata si pemuda:

"Hmm...baik aku bunuh diri daripada tengok matahari terbenam, bahkan aku memang nak mati...kenapa setiap aku nak bunuh diri, Hali-kun mesti ada di sisi...tapi bila aku perlukan dia atau nak ajak dia mesti tak ada..." si pemuda—Haikal memegang sesuatu di tangannya lalu memotong bahangian tangan dengan perlahan sebelum—

"HOI! KAU GILA KE HAH?!"

Sebelum Halilintar berlari ke arah Haikal yang sedang berdecih, jangkaan dia betul! Halilintar selalu ada kalau dia mahu bunuh diri...

"Jangan kacau aku! Kau penyibuk! Pergilah uruskan hidup kau dan kembar kau yang lain! Kenapa aku yang jadi target! Kau menyampah!" Haikal mula memberontak apabila Halilintar mahu mengambil serpihan kaca di tangannya

Halilintar mengendah kata-kata itu, dia dengan segera mencari idea semasa mengambil serpihan kaca dengan segera memeluk Haikal dengan erat, tidak kesah si mangsa tidak boleh bernafas...asalkan dia selamat dari jadi saiko...

Haikal memang terkejut tapi masih memberontak. Dengan tiba-tiba matanya menjadi warna merah darah, dia mula mengambil serpihan kaca itu lalu menyasarkannya ke arah tepat di hati Halilintar, tetapi—

"TIDAK!"

Haikal seperti dirasuk sesuatu, tetapi ternyata tidak. Dia sudah cakap bahawa dia ada dua bahagian. Dia memang dapat mengawal tetapi tidak sangka bahagian benci boleh mengambil alih badannya...

–Haikal's pov–  
A-apa benda ni?! Aku rasa macam semua sifat benci, sakit hati dan yang negatif semua bercampur-aduk! A-a-aku...Kepala aku! Kenapa rasa sakit pulak ni?!

"Hali-kun...t-tolong"  
"Dia takkan dengar kau!"  
"S-siapa kau, hah?! Kenapa rupa kau macam aku?!"  
"Aku anti-Haikal, aku ialah perasaan negatif yang dah lama kau kumpulkan!"  
"Jadi...kau cetak rompak diri negatif aku?"  
"HOI! Aku cakap aku anti-Haikal! Bukan cetak rompak diri kau! Tulah...masa belajr main!"  
"Hmp! Kalau tu aku...mesti ada dalam diri kau jugak!"  
"Sudah! Bagi aku badan kau!"  
"Kenapa? Kau mesti jeles sebab aku ada badan normal dan kau ada tanduk dan sayap kelawar..."  
"Kau merepek apa?! Aku cuma nak ambil alih badan kau je!"  
"Lah...kenapa tak cakap awal-awal?"  
"Hah?"  
"Kau boleh pinjam tapi dalam 2 jam je okey? Sebab nanti aku nak buat kerja sekolah...tapi yang ni kali terakhir okey? Gunakan badan aku dengan seelok-eloknya!"  
"Aku setuju..."  
–anti-Haikal's pov end–

Dengan tiba-tiba, Halilintar dikejutkan dengan Haikal. Dia nampak berbeza, dia ada mata merah macam Halilintar, dia ada lambang darah dan terakhir sekali kasut hitam merah.

"Kau siapa! Apa kau dah buat dengan Kal?!" Halilintar mula mengaktifkan kuasanya, tombak halilintar

"Hahaha, kau comel...tapi lemah! Akulah orang yang kau panggil 'Kal' tu! Kau tak percaya? Tengok perjanjian antara kitaorang..." anti-Haikal (a-H) menunjukkan tayangan antara perjanjian antara Haikal dengannya...

"Hii! Kau ni memang nak kena! Aku tahu Haikal tu memang tak boleh fikir dengan segera, tapi dia tetap ada perasaan yang tak perlukan kau!" Ini kali pertama kita dengar Halilinyar cakap panjang

"Kau nak serang aku? Jomlah! Dan kau boleh panggil aku a-H" a-H terus mengeluarkan pedang dari belakang

"...huh..." tiba-tiba Halilintar menghilangkan tombaknya

"?" A-H keliru, apa dia nak buat? Kenapa? Dia tak nak berlawan ke?

"Kal, aku tau kau masih kat dalam! Aku tak tahu kau boleh simpan perasaan benci setinggi diri kau...kau memang pemuda yang paling kuat aku pernah jumpa...jadi buat apa nak lawan dengan kau, kalau aku dah tahu kai kuat? Kalau kau nak bunuh aku...bunuhlah...maafkan aku sebab tak luangkan masa dengan kau..." Halilintar mendekatkan dirinya dengan a-H

"Hahaha! Kau ingat dia dengar kau? Kau ingat dia kesah pasal kau? Matilah!" A-H terus memacukan pedangnya ke arah bahu Halilintar—

Tiba-tiba tangan a-H berhenti dengan acara membelah tangan Halilintar "e-eh? Apa yang dah jadi?!"

"Masa kau dah tamat!"

Tangan Haikal mula melemparkan pedang itu beserta a-H yang turut terlempar "a-apa yang jadi?! Macam mana aku boleh keluar dari badan kau?!" A-H mula panik dengan perkara yang baru dialaminya.

"Kalau masa kau dah tamat...kau boleh keluar dari badan aku, aku dah tahu...ada jugak orang yang masih risaukan aku...Hali-kun...thanks~" Haikal mula mendekati a-H "sebabkan kau negatif diri aku...mesti kau ada homophobia betul tak? Sebab tu kat dunia kau...Hali-kun jadi Hali-chan!" Haikal mula memeluk a-H, a-H mula lenyap seperti habuk yang bertebangan

"Kau memang bijak—" sebelum habis perkataannya a-H sudah lenyap...

Selepas melenyapkan a-H, Haikal tidak tahu membuat apa...mesti Halilintar marah padanya kerana sentiasa negatif "Hali-kun...aku kena pergi..." Haikal dengan perlahan berjalan pergi kerumahnya

"Kal, tunggu!" Halilintar menahan tangan Haikal

"Kaulah orang yang pandai dan bijak untuk seorang lelaki yang berparas perempuan" Halilintar mengusap-usap kepala Haikal

"Hei! Aku lelaki tulenlah!" Haikal terus menjerit dan menepis tangan Halilintar

Tanpa kebenaran, Halilintar terus mencium lembut bibir kecil Haikal. Haikal mahu memberontak...tapi dia ditahan tangan Halilintar. Hari ini memang hari yang sangat penat bagi mereka berdua di sini...

Dari jauh nampaklah enam kembar yang memerhatikan mereka dari tadi, mereka tengah bergaduh dengan bisikan:

"Kan aku dah cakap! Diorang pandai selesaikannya!"- Taufan

"Itulah! Abang Gempa risau sangat!"- Blaze

"Korang ni...tak pernah senyap ke pagi buta , macam ni!"- Ais

"Comelnya~ kena bagitahu mak cik Ayumi ni!"- Duri

"Ha'ah! Jom Duri! Nih telefonya!"- Solar

"Hmmm... Jomlah balik! Kita tak boleh kacau boys love kat sana..."- Gempa

Mereka semua meninggalkan si pasangan ni berduaan...

~End~


End file.
